staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Czerwca 2013
TVP 1 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:15 W labiryncie - odc. 109/120 - Złe rokowania; serial TVP 06:45 W labiryncie - odc. 110/120 - Przylot; serial TVP 07:15 Las bliżej nas - Woda i las; magazyn 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 08:25 Dora poznaje świat - Oto Diego!, odc. 60 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 08:55 Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Mój brat Po, odc. 18 (Big Bro Po); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011) 09:25 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Jeden kęs, odc. 43 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 09:55 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - GPS - txt. str. 777; magazyn 10:25 1000 pierwszych dni; program poradnikowy 10:45 Bananowy doktor II - odc. 3 (Royal Pains - odc. 3) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 11:35 Polskie drogi - odc. 11/11 - W obronie własnej - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:30 Nie ma jak u mamy - koncert z okazji Dnia Matki; koncert 14:25 Zwierzęta świata - Najmłodsi w ZOO cz. 18 (Zoo Juniors) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011) 15:05 Garbi - superbryka (Herbie: Fully Loaded); komedia kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:45 Europa to my - /1/; felieton 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Więzienna przeszłość - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2607; teleturniej muzyczny 18:55 Wieczorynka - Tabaluga - Wielkie zmiany, odc. 37 (The big change) kraj prod.Niemcy (1997) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Włoch 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Opole 2013 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; felieton; 20:45 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Włochy - Brazylia ( studio ) 20:55 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Włochy - Brazylia 23:15 Taggart (Taggart); western kraj prod.USA (1964) 00:50 Granice miłości (Burning Plain, The) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Argentyna, USA (2008) 02:45 Londyńczycy - odc. 11/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 6/15 - Za kulisami, czyli bisnesswoman; serial komediowy TVP 06:45 Wojna domowa - odc. 4/15 - Pierwszy dzień; serial komediowy TVP 07:20 Wojna domowa - odc. 5/15 - Dwójka z azymutu - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8:25, 9:15, 10:00 Pogoda: 8:20, 9:10, 9:55 10:35 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 3/7 - Złote runo - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 11:35 Sabat Czarownic - oprawa - (1); felieton 11:40 Moje Tatry 2/5; cykl reportaży 12:20 The Voice of Poland. - Przesłuchania w ciemno. Małopolska i Podkarpacie; widowisko muzyczne 13:05 The Voice of Poland. - Przesłuchania w ciemno. Górny Śląsk; widowisko muzyczne 13:45 Sabat Czarownic - oprawa - (2); felieton 13:55 Familiada - odc. 1972; teleturniej 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 72 "Wszystko i każdy ma swoją cenę" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 73 "Rodzic uczy, rodzic bawi, rodzic nigdy Cię nie zdradzi" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:30 Słowo na niedzielę 15:40 Sabat Czarownic - oprawa - (3); felieton 15:45 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 6/18 - Żelazny krzyż - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:55 Koncert Fundacji Anny Dymnej - Razem Mimo Wszystko 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Sabat Czarownic - oprawa - (4); felieton 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 54 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 54; teleturniej 20:00 Sabat Czarownic - oprawa - (5); felieton 20:05 Rejs z kabaretem - the Best of; widowisko 21:10 Sabat Czarownic - 4 Kielce 2013 (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 22:15 Sabat Czarownic - 4 Kielce 2013 (2); widowisko 23:30 Mafia (Mafia!); komedia kraj prod.USA (1998) 01:05 Nina Simone w Warszawie (cz. 2) koncert; koncert 02:05 Miłość, honor i posłuszeństwo - cz. 2/2 (LOVE, HONOR AND OBEY, THE LAST MAFIA MARRIAGE); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1993) 03:45 Historia domku na prerii II (Beyond The Prairie II - The True Story Of Laura Ingalls Wilder Continues); Film familijny kraj prod.USA (2002) 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Łódź 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:11 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:12 Tu kobiety - odc. 26; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:02 AGROEXPRESS; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Autofan; magazyn motoryzacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:29 75.urodziny Jerzego Woźniaka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:42 Felietony NCK; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:47 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:48 W 80 dni dookoła lata; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Dom marzeń - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Akademia zdrowia - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Świat i gospodarka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:15 Eurowiadomości - odc. 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:01 Łódzkie podwórka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:14 Magazyn kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:28 Unijny Kalejdoskop; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:44 Łódź kreatywna; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:56 Felietony NCK; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:02 Kronika towarzyska; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:14 Teatr Wielki zza kulis; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia - JM; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:46 Pogoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:49 Historia Michała; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:03 Spoty społeczne - Reaguj, masz prawo - KINGA; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:03 Depozyt wiary; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:28 Spoty społeczne - Gajusz 2013; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:28 W 80 dni dookoła lata; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:39 Felietony NCK; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dni Ziemi Piotrkowskiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Małgorzata Braunek - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:51 Felieton TVP INFO - Pogodny Wałbrzych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Kod dostępu - odc. 56; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:57 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia wieczorne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:08 Pogoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 W 80 dni dookoła lata - odc. 15; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:22 Powrót realisty; film dokumentalny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:52 Linia Stalina. Honor czy hańba; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Dogonić świat - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:56 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:25 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:15 Prawdę mówiąc - Małgorzata Braunek - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Aktywni 50+ odc. 4; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:38 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:46 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:02 Powrót realisty; film dokumentalny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Linia Stalina. Honor czy hańba; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:31 Kod dostępu - odc. 56; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Eurowiadomości - odc. 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 06:14 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:21 Akademia zdrowia - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:40 Dom marzeń - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Wyspa dinozaura - film animowany, Niemcy 2006 07.45 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (2) - serial animowany 08.10 Planeta skarbów - film animowany, USA 2002 10.10 Ewa gotuje (181) - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Scooby-Doo i potwór z Meksyku - film animowany, USA 2003 12.15 Przygody Merlina (29) - serial fantasy 13.15 Mój wstrętny, tłusty narzeczony (5, 6) - reality show 15.15 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak (3) - serial paradokumentalny 15.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji 3 (35) - serial paradokumentalny 16.45 Dlaczego ja? (365) - serial paradokumentalny 17.45 Magia bez tajemnic (8) - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 18:50 - program informacyjny 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (227) - serial komediowy 20.05 Speed - niebezpieczna szybkość - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 22.25 Kickboxer - film sensacyjny, USA 1989 00.45 Przygody najsprytniejszego z braci Holmes - komedia kryminalna, USA/Wielka Brytania 1975 02.40 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.40 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.55 Maja w ogrodzie (41) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (41) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 X Factor (3) - program rozrywkowy 12.25 Top Model. Zostań modelką (2) - reality show 13.25 Ugotowani (5) - program rozrywkowy 14.25 Perfekcyjna pani domu (3) - program rozrywkowy 15.25 Sekrety chirurgii (3) - reality show 16.25 Kobieta na krańcu świata (4) - serial dokumentalny 16.55 Bitwa o dom (11) - reality show 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje (10) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Noce w Rodanthe - dramat obyczajowy, USA/Australia 2008 22.00 Dorwać Smarta - komedia, USA 2008 00.25 Cyborg - film SF, USA 1989 02.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.20 Arkana magii (960) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 710* Rodzice chrzestni; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 711* Tajemnica ojca; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 712* Chrzciny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 713* Po chrzcinach; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 714* Zapowiedzi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 W piątą stronę świata - odc. 1/8 - Niespodziewana wizyta; serial TVP; reż.:Julian Dziedzina; wyk.:Rafał Zwierz, Tomasz Grochoczyński, Roch Siemianowski, Marian Dziędziel, Barbara Sołtysik; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Polonia w Komie - Madagaskar (256); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 20; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Łamigłówka - Pomniki historii - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 64 - Aukcja - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Tunezja (131) "Monastyr"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Siedlisko - odc. 2/9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Polska poza Polską - Pod niebem Francji, Włoch i Szwajcarii; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (146); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Pomniki historii - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 9 - Niedaleko pada jabłoń od jabłka - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 10 - Spółka rodzinna - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 IX Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki "Rzeszów - Carpathia Festiwal" 2013; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek - Yeti, odc. 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 5/7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - (1).; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Dom - odc. 22/25 - Miłość to tylko obietnica - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Pomniki historii - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 9 - Niedaleko pada jabłoń od jabłka - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 10 - Spółka rodzinna; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek - Yeti, odc. 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 5/7; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Polacy tu i tam - (1).; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Dom - odc. 22/25 - Miłość to tylko obietnica; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Eén 09:00 Zomerbeelden 11:30 Fans of Flanders 11:55 Groenland 12:15 Regionale televisie 12:45 De vrije markt 13:00 Journaal 13:30 Het Weer 13:35 Villa Politica 14:05 White Lion 15:35 De topcollectie van... 16:05 Clips 16:15 Baantjer 17:00 Hi-de-Hi! 17:30 Buren 17:55 Kijk Uit! 18:00 Journaal 18:10 Vlaanderen vakantieland 19:00 Journaal 19:30 Het Weer 19:35 1000 zonnen 20:05 Joker+ en Lotto 20:10 Dieren in nesten 20:40 Het verloren voorwerp 21:10 Dances with Wolves 23:00 Journaal laat 23:20 Het Weer 23:25 Dances with Wolves 00:30 Profilage 01:25 1000 zonnen 01:55 Journaallus Canvas 09:00 TerZake 09:35 Zomerbeelden 12:30 Zender uit de ether 14:35 Canvas klassiek 14:58 Canvas klassiek 15:38 De wereld van Sofie 17:42 Recht op Recht 18:47 Fans of Flanders 19:12 Wild Germany 20:00 Journaal 20:10 Vranckx 20:40 Endeavour 22:15 Trial and Retribution 23:45 The Most Distant Course 01:40 Canvaslus